A Caverna
by Goldfield
Summary: A caverna. O lar do Morcego. Qual seu real significado?


**A Caverna**

_Fanfic participante do "__FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"_

_Tema__: Caverna_

--- Patrão Bruce...

Ele nem ouviu. Estava tão atento digitando palavras-chave e comandos no teclado que a voz do mordomo pareceu-lhe distante e sem importância. Empreendia aquela exaustiva investigação há semanas. Erguendo os olhos a aproximadamente cada dois minutos, observava as fileiras de monitores ligados e logo depois voltava a bater os dedos contra as teclas. Enquanto algumas das telas exibiam fichas criminais, outras mostravam tópicos de consulta a catálogos de endereços ou fotos de cenas de crimes. Toda aquela labuta girava ao redor de um único nome, ou melhor, alcunha: "Espantalho". O criminoso fugira do Asilo Arkham um mês antes e já fizera várias vítimas sem que o Cavaleiro das Trevas pudesse interceptá-lo. Eram noites agitadas em Gotham e cansativas para o justiceiro, porém naquele local ele tinha calma e liberdade infinitas para trabalhar...

Ali era seu verdadeiro lar.

--- Patrão Bruce... – o empregado insistiu depois de pigarrear.

Só então Bruce Wayne, trajando o uniforme completo do Batman com exceção da máscara, girou sobre a cadeira de frente para a bancada do computador com o intuito de voltar-se na direção do fiel e prestativo Alfred Pennyworth. O idoso trazia, numa bandeja reluzente apesar da pouca luz ao redor, um prato com três maçãs e um copo de vitamina.

--- Já está atarefado aqui embaixo há horas, queira comer alguma coisa – pediu o mordomo polidamente, preocupado com o eventual desgaste do milionário, pois da última vez que ele se exaurira tanto terminara tendo as costas quebradas por Bane.

--- Obrigado, Alfred – e, mal terminou de falar, tornou a se virar para os monitores.

Sabendo que seria inútil protestar, Pennyworth se retirou. Bruce era um homem obstinado e, quando estava determinado a pegar um criminoso que não possuía respeito algum pela vida alheia, praticamente nada seria capaz de interrompê-lo em seu ímpeto. Bebeu um gole de vitamina, passando os olhos sobre uma lista de antigos empregos do doutor Jonathan Crane. Na maioria das vezes, alguma pista envolvendo o passado dos bandidos costumava entregar seus planos. E com o Espantalho talvez não fosse diferente agora que ele estava à solta novamente.

Batman passou mais alguns minutos cruzando nomes, informações e datas, até que, quase sem fôlego, alongou-se na cadeira, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços. Então encheu os pulmões de ar, voltando a cabeça para os lados. Como sempre estava envolvido com o trabalho, o Detetive das Sombras raramente parava para admirar seu refúgio, o santuário que servia de base a si e alguns de seus aliados. A caverna, grande, escura, teto forrado de proles de morcegos e estalactites pontudas. As entranhas da terra pareciam ter reservado aquele espaço há centenas de anos para que justamente Bruce o ocupasse como centro de operações. Seu covil, sua casa.

A caverna, com a qual estabelecera contato pela primeira vez ao despencar dentro de uma de suas extensões aos seis anos de idade, mudara muito durante todo aquele tempo desde que o filho órfão dos Wayne a adotara. No início não havia nada; coube a Bruce instalar o necessário para que se tornasse mais útil e cômoda. Maquinário, computadores, compartimentos, sistema de segurança... Ele adaptara aquele lugar aparentemente tão sombrio e hostil para sua cruzada, tornara-o espelho do juramento que fizera diante da sepultura dos pais assassinados. Batman combateria o crime em Gotham City, e a caverna sob sua mansão seria uma marca eterna dessa empreitada.

Tornando a girar a cadeira para aumentar seu campo de visão, Bruce observou alguns dos troféus e relíquias que guardara ali ao longo dos anos, símbolos de sua luta contra o mal e a injustiça. Havia a imensa carta do Coringa presa por cabos ao teto, a moeda gigantesca fixa ao chão por um suporte, o também enorme T-Rex robótico... E, é claro, aquilo que mais causava dor em Wayne: a impecável redoma de vidro contendo os restos do uniforme de Jason Todd, o segundo Robin, assassinado brutalmente pelo Coringa.

Enfim, lembranças materiais que compunham uma história, uma trajetória, uma vida. Depois os olhos de Batman seguiram até o Bat-móvel, estacionado diante do túnel que dava acesso ao exterior da propriedade. Além da caverna principal, existiam dezenas de pequenas grutas anexas a ela, como aquela na qual caíra quando criança. Um formidável complexo de galerias que compunha praticamente inexpugnável fortaleza subterrânea, a morada do guerreiro soturno que caçava bandidos pelos becos e telhados...

Terminando a contemplação, Batman parou para pensar. Afinal, qual seria o real significado da caverna? O que ela realmente representava para si?

Recordou-se de Platão e sua célebre Alegoria da Caverna. A primeira vez que a ouvira fora ao final de uma das histórias que Alfred contava-lhe antes de dormir quando era pequeno. Nela, os moradores das profundezas rochosas tinham o conhecimento de mundo limitado apenas a sombras de objetos que eram projetadas para sua admiração através de um orifício. Acreditavam apenas no que eram induzidos a acreditar, crendo e até defendendo que toda a existência se restringia apenas àquilo, vultos de coisas que nem sequer conheciam. Isso esboçava o princípio da alienação. Todavia, a caverna de Bruce possuía significado totalmente oposto ao da alegoria platônica. Enquanto esta segunda induzia à acomodação, ao "cruzar de braços", o esconderijo do Batman e toda a simbologia que ele carregava o impulsionavam a sempre se dedicar mais ao combate às misérias e injustiças. Ele se esforçava para mudar o mundo à sua maneira, livrando Gotham de meliantes e psicopatas que amedrontavam os cidadãos inocentes.

Bruce sorriu. Enfim, era isso que sua caverna representava. Ela lhe era valiosa fonte de inspiração e empenho, fator essencial em sua constante jornada. O Cavaleiro das Trevas terminou de tomar a vitamina e começou a mordiscar uma das maçãs, quando Alfred desceu novamente as escadas que ligavam o reduto à mansão. Vendo que o patrão ainda trabalhava, informou, detendo-se de pé no último degrau:

--- Senhor Wayne, o sol já vai raiar. Não quer subir até seus aposentos para dormir um pouco?

--- Obrigado, Alfred, estou terminando minha pesquisa e descansarei por algumas horas... – respondeu o herói, checando a hora no relógio do computador. – Mas prefiro dormir aqui embaixo mesmo hoje...

--- Como quiser, patrão Bruce.

Pennyworth saiu, e pouco depois Batman digitou um comando para que os resultados de seu labor fossem imprimidos pela máquina. Ele os leria com maior atenção depois de repousar. E, tomado por deliciosa tranqüilidade e imerso em perfeito silêncio, Bruce Wayne reclinou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. A sombria caverna embalaria o sono de seu querido filho...

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
